


Paparazzi

by Cryingcosmic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: “You’re a celebrity and I’m a paparazzo, sorry friend I have to take pictures of you to pay my rent next month” AUfeaturing;paparazzi!determand! nico di angelofamous!total sweet heart! percy jackson





	

Nico do Angelo was one of the best rising paparazzi there was, his small frame and dark hair plus clothes just let him blend into the shadows, plus no one notices him, no one look towards him so he can always get the good shots and not even be noticed. Not to even mention the boy just had the eye of an artist but the mind of some tech geek.

 

But sadly it was never enough.He still struggled to stand standing, metaphorically that is. He could always pay just enough for the necessity. Well, if you count a horrible apartment about the size of a storage closet, and Food from the dollar tree clearness section necessities. Even with him limiting himself to the lowest, cheapest of everything he still struggles to pay at the end of the month. yet it still paid just enough for these things and never even left free time to find a different job. He was official trapped in the cycle.

Luckily for him his big break was coming up. Percy Jackson was an upcoming act surrounded by rumors of him being gay, if he could just get a picture of him kissing some guy nico be able to buy his sister a nice tombstone and some real food, maybe even a new lens and who knows if there's cash left over he could start saving for a better aparment. It made his mouth water just thinking of living a slightly less crappy life.

 

It's been 2 weeks since nico set out on his mission and alls he's gotten are pictures of him swimming, and while he could make maybe 50 each there was no way he was going to give up. It could be his big break, so he sat outside the guys house, a mcdonalds bag in hand and the bags under his eyes are reaching gucci levels when the guy finally came out, and he was dressed nice, nico perked up hopping the guy was going on some date.

Instead he casually walked towards nico smiling. The much taller, older sat across from him. “Any reason you’ve been following me?” he asked, rather casually.

“I erm.. I…” nico wasn't used to being caught or noticed. He chuckled nervously “sorry.. I um.. I was kind of trying to get a picture of you with a guy so i can pay my rent?” he smiled nervously and watched as the elder burst into laughter.

“Oh!” he was still laughing, like clutching his stomach laughing and wiping his eyes as he tried to get words out. “How-” he stopped giggling now and damn it, it was cute, he was cute. Really cute. “How about you kiss me?” he finally offers smirking stupidly and somehow looking extremely hot and extremely childish at the same time.

“W-what?” nico suppedered out, wide eyed as he stared at the other.

“I mean it! You get a picture of me kissing a guy and i get to kiss a super cute guy.” he winks and nico face turned red. Cute? He thought he was cute?

“I um.. Er..okay!” nico almost shouted it and his face turned even more red and percy’s lit up.

He leaned close, lips just about to brush against nico’s and nico had to admire how, just, cute he looked, the way his eyes fluttered close and those lips were just so full and soft and seemed like they would be so soft and his jawline, god, that jawline! 

Nico found his own eyes closing and himself moving forward, his camera completely forgotten, just before, just when nico felt the warm breath, the smell of him, something sweet mixed with the smell of the sea when it pulled away. 

“I didn't get your name…” nicos eyes opened and he stared at the light blush that spread over him and the curious look that filled the sea green eyes.

“Im nico. Nico di angelo.” he muttered before suddenly yanking percy into a kiss. Percy's arm instantly went around nico's waist and the smaller boy nearly threw himself into him.

They tumbled down but it didn't stop either of them,nico pushed against percy’s chest and percy’s hands rested on either side of his head so he did not crushed the smaller or his camera.

When they finally pulled away nico's hair was a mess with little pebbles and dirt in it but he didn't care because percy jackson was the best kisser ever. It had to be a fact, the guy was that good.

“Nico.. you didn't take a picture..” percy murmured and nico's face fell. That was the only reason they were kissing, for a picture. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. Even if it was the best kiss both of them have ever had and felt like firecrackers were being shot off. Before nico could get a word in however, percy was doing that childish grin 

“i guess we'll just have to do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback! i hope you enjoyed


End file.
